The Plague Doctor
by PekkasandBJ
Summary: Life is so dull. Michael doesn't care much for other people. Offered the chance to become something better than human, he takes it and starts to make The Plague Doctor a name only spoken in hushed whispered. WARNING: Sexual Content, Violence, Gore, Language


The Plague Doctor knew what made him as he is now. He didn't know whether to be thankful, or spiteful.

 _Flashback..._

 _Michael Gregory was an ordinary boy studying History. He was completing an assignment on the Black Death and Plague Doctors._

 _Currently it was 11:30 pm and Michael wanted some sleep for classes tomorrow._

 _So he shut off his lamp and undressed down to his boxers before he stumbled over to bed and fell asleep._

 _He remembered exactly what he saw in that dream._

 _He was greeted by a strange winged entity that revealed itself to be "what you mortals would call a god."_

 _She explained that she was nearing a sleep she would never wake from and was choosing one person at random to pass on a portion of her power to._

 _Michael_ _was chosen._

 _She handed him a list to read through, telling him to take his time in his choices and that he would have a two hundred "points" to spend on powers. Then, she vanished._

 _Michael had taken a while to get over the shock before humoring the winged entity and choosing with careful scrutiny._

 _He chose Father of The Plague, leaving him with a hundred and eighty points._

 _He then chose Divine Engineer, leaving him with a hundred and sixty points._

 _He then chose Ancient Mysteries, leaving him with a hundred and forty points._

 _He then chose Sixth Sense, leaving him with a hundred and thirty points._

 _He then chose God's eyes, leaving him with a hundred and twenty points._

 _He then chose Godly Mind, leaving him with a hundred and ten points._

 _He then chose Divine Memory, leaving him with a hundred points._

 _He then chose Ascended, leaving him with sixty-five points._

 _He then chose Divine Resiliency, leaving him with forty-five points._

 _He then chose Regeneration, leaving him with fifteen points._

 _He then chose Martial Prowess with a cane, leaving him with ten points._

 _He then chose Master Orator, leaving him with no points._

 _The winged entity reappeared, as though knowing he was done. She held her hand out for the list and Michael handed it to her. She read it and snapped her fingers._

 _Then, Michael disappeared to a place he didn't know of._

 _Michael then woke in a broken down warehouse, where he learned that the winged entity had kept her promise._

 _End..._

That led to now.

Michael had woken up and looked around the warehouse, finding a costume that resembled a Plague Doctor with various needles filled with harmful-looking chemicals.

He knew that the liquids inside them were either highly corrosive acid or tranquilizer. Some of them were even muscle degradents, that ate away at muscle tissue, leaving them weaker.

Michael put his Plague Doctor outfit on and started drawing blueprints of machines and gadgets to help him.

He didn't have a goal in mind. But he would most definitely not be working for the corrupt PRT.

 **Days later...**

Michael had sent the past few days, walking the streets, getting familiar with everything, searching up on Parahumans and just generally coming to terms with everything.

He supposed that the strange winged entity had something to do with how calm he was at the situation.

Micheal placed the last cog inside the grapple and picked the gadget up, fitting it on his wrist. He examined it and shot it up to the roof, hearing it pierce the metal and start pulling him up, quickly. He disengaged it and landed quite heavily, sending a few unfinished pieces scattering. He sighed and started gearing up.

He placed various needles on his front bandolier and picked up his cane.

Finally, he placed his hat on his head and headed out, leaving various mechanical traps that even the greatest minds would have trouble figuring out.

 **City of Brockton Bay...**

Michael must have looked strange, clad in a Plague Doctor's outfit, walking the streets with a cane, roaming the streets. People gave him a wide berth. He let his gaze wander the streets.

He heard the sounds of fighting in the city. He shrugged and fired his grapple up to the top of a building and examined the area.

His keen eyes spotted a group of criminals robbing the mayor's house and getting caught by the PRT. It seemed that Glory Girl and the Wards were there.

Michael smiled beneath the mask, aiming his grapple to fire at the mayor's house.

The Plague Doctor let the grapple release as he neared the fighting. Glory Girl noticed him and as she did, gave a shout of warning.

As she half-finished, The Plague Doctor kicked her across the face and grabbed her, dragging her along with his momentum.

The duo rolled for a bit before The Doctor released her. They laid there for a second before they got up.

"What a way to dirty my uniform." The Plague Doctor groaned. "I've just made it." He wiped his gloves on his ankle-length coat.

"Who the hell are you!" Glory Girl yelled. The Plague Doctor stopped wiping his gloves.

"Ah! Where are my manners?" The Doctor took his hat off and bowed. "The Plague Doctor, at your service, my dear!" He stopped bowing and placed his hat back on his head.

Glory Girl tried to capitalise. She flew at The Doctor. She tried to punch him in his beak.

The Doctor leaned his head to the left and hit Glory Girl in the stomach with his cane. He quickly followed up with a few more quick strikes against her legs and sides before he took a double step back.

"I do so hate to strike a woman." The Plague Doctor sighed. "But if I must." The Doctor took a neutral stance. "En guarde!"

As The Plague Doctor fended off Glory Girl, The Wards had started fighting the Undersiders.

"What kinda backup are you lot hiring?" Gallant looked at him.

"We didn't hire anyone." Grue stated.

"Indeed they didn't ." The Doctor clarified, throwing Glory Girls unconscious body in front of them. The Plague Doctor stood beside Skitter as the Wards paled. Part of the reason they paled was because of the needle shoved inside of Glory Girl's neck. "Don't worry, she isn't dead. Yet at least."

"What do you mean yet?" Clockblocker demanded, scared. The Plague Doctor shrugged.

"I injected her with my own mixture." The Doctor held up a needle. "Muscle degration. I suggest that you hurry along to a healer, unless you want the poison to eat the entirety of her bodies muscle structure."

The Wards growled but they knew that their hands were tied. They picked up Glory Girl and ran.

The Plague Doctor laughed as he turned to the Undersiders.

"You didn't actually inject her with a muscle degradent." Tattletale stated. The Plague Doctor nodded.

"No, just tranquilizer. She'll wake up in a few hours." The Doctor cleared. The Undersiders sighed in relief. They didn't want the death of Glory Girl to their names. "Now then, my little criminals, I believe introductions are in order?"

"Yeah." Grue stated. "I'm Grue."

"Bitch." Bitch stated. The Doctor frowned.

"I cannot say that I have met such a vulgar little girl." The Doctor said, disapprovingly. Bitch scowled at him.

"That's her name." Grue supplied. The Doctor shook his head.

"Then everyone that says her name is insulting her." The Plague Doctor sighed. "I have never met a woman with such a fetish." The Undersiders all tinted red. "I'll call you Miss Hound, because I refuse to call you such a demeaning name."

The Doctor moved onto Skitter.

"I'm Skitter." Skitter gave a polite curtsie. The Plague Doctor chuckled and bowed to her.

"A polite young lady." The Doctor complimented. "Do not change my dear, the world is filled with enough vulgar people." The Plague Doctor looked at Miss Hound, who scowled at him.

The Doctor moved to the final member of the Undersiders.

"I'm Regent." Regent stated. The Plague Doctor nodded.

"Well, now that introductions are over, I shall take my leave." The Plague Doctor started walking away. "And do start running Undersiders, the PRT has reinforcements on the way!" The Plague Doctor yelled over his shoulder. He activated his grapple, shooting it to a distant building.

The Plague Doctor left as The Undersiders ran away with the loot they had stolen.

"Not bad for my first day of crime." The Doctor wondered. "I don't think that's enough though. Let's see what other trouble I can stir up." The Doctor chuckled.

He fired his grapple to the side of a skyscraper. He placed his feet on the wall as he hit it, breaking his fall. He stood there, standing horizontally, with his left arm out to keep the grapple firmly inside the wall.

The Doctor stood there for a few seconds before he noticed some more criminals causing a ruckus, namely assaulting a prison to bust some of their friends out. The Doctor shrugged, what better way to gain some allies?

The Doctor removed his grapple from the skyscraper, where he quickly began to fall, and fired his grapple at a building, allowing him to move at a speed only beatable by super speed.

The Plague Doctor stood atop a building not too far from the fight and observed it.

It seemed it was not an organized breakout and was executed without any capes and Parahumans to aid the criminals.

The Plague Doctor noticed that the PRT didn't have any super powered people, just Armsmaster. He was really good, yes, but The Doctor was a genius with mechanical creations and had already pointed out weaknesses and chinks in Armsmaster's arsenal and armour.

For example, Arms master wore a suit of armour which ran off electricity. If overcharged, it will short-circuit. If out of power, it will deactivate, obviously.

The Plague Doctor took out a device he had been working on.

It looked like a landmine. It was actually a supercharger. Place this on something that used electricity and turn it on, to send 9 billion volts of electricity through the object and fry it.

The Plague Doctor activated it and saw the clamps extend and wait for his planting. He shot his grapple at the building nearest to Armsmaster.

He calmly waited for his chance to attack, and began sneaking his way toward Armsmaster when it occurred.

The Plague Doctor swiftly climbed down the building, making almost no noise.

Luck was on The Doctor's side as Armsmaster was currently engaged in combat and not able to notice him. He snuck up and placed the charger on Arms masters' leg, as well as a powerful explosive on his back just in case. The doctor quickly ran away, alerting Armsmaster to his presence.

Immediately, The Plague Doctor activated the supercharger. Arms masters' suit lit up like a Christmas tree before it blackened. Armsmaster made various grutning noises as he attempted to move or turn his suit on.

The Plague Doctor grinned as he noticed the criminals start winning against the current PRT troops. More of their friends were evacuated before reinforcements showed up. The Plague Doctor noticed heros like Miss Militia and the Wards.

Huh. The PRT must be closer than he thought if they had already got Glory Girl back at base.

Anyway, he wasn't feeling to powerful yet , so he left a note on Amrsmaster, who growled at him, and tipped his hat at a escaping convict before he grappled away.

After a few seconds, The Doctor had gotten away from the fighting. The Doctor grinned as he held a detonator.

He clenched his fist, activating it. Both theexplosives he'd placed on Amrsmaster and the supercharger blew spectacularly, possibly heavily damaging Armsmasters suit.

That's enough for today. I'll head back, but first." The Plague Doctor tore the tracking dart from his coat and dropped it, he wrote another note and left it on the dart.

The Doctor shot his grapple to buildings to aid in his way back, where he made sure to remain out of sight before he returned to his home.


End file.
